


The Thing About Quidditch Showers

by Crazy4Wood



Series: The Thing About Things [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Wood/pseuds/Crazy4Wood
Summary: When Draco finally beats Harry in a Quidditch match, what reward awaits him in the locker room showers?





	The Thing About Quidditch Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the ever so lovely GeekMom13!

The Quidditch game had been intense, and the storm just helped to increase the intensity. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor had tried hard to win, but in the end, Slytherin had been the victor. Draco had spotted the snitch five seconds before Harry, leading Slytherin to its first win over Gryffindor. The teams made their way to their team locker rooms and had a team meeting to discuss how the game went.

Harry was frustrated at losing and stormed out of the locker room, heading to the pitch to fly for a bit longer. Sure, he didn't mind if Draco won, after all, he had been secretly dating him for the past three months. He was mad at himself for not trying harder to win. Harry saw Draco coming back from the pitch and sighed, "What are you doing out here?"

Draco looked around to make sure they were alone before smirking, "Just taking a victory lap by myself, about time I was finally able to beat you." He walked closer to him until he was inches from Harry's face. "You like when I beat you, don't you?"

"Maybe I do, but not in Quidditch." He narrowed his eyes at Draco and tried to ignore the tingling on his arm as he placed his hand on it.

"Stop complaining and come here, you know I love how your arse looks in those pants." Draco put his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him until he was flush with him. "You can let me win once in a while."

A blush filled Harry's cheeks as Draco licked his lips and kissed him, letting his hands travel to run through the silky blond hair. He deepened the kiss and felt his hands roam to grab his arse. Harry moaned into his mouth as he ground his hips into Harry's.

"You. Locker room. Now." Draco said and pulled Harry by the hand; He knew the locker room would be empty by now. When they enter the locker room, he took Harry to the showers and smirked, "Take off the uniform and meet me in the fourth stall." Draco winked and took off towards the back of the showers, littering the floor with clothes as he went along.

Harry hurried and stripped his uniform off before heading to the back of the showers. "Are you sure we are alone?" He looked in the stall and grinned as he watched the water running down Draco's naked body. The droplets ran down every muscle, detailing the results of his working out.

"Yes we are alone, now get in here and stop drooling at me." Draco laughed as Harry walked in and shut the door. "Took you long enough, thought you left me alone." He pushed Harry against the wall and crashed his lips against his urgently. Winning the game and watching him fly in that uniform had turned Draco on. As he reached down and grabbed hold of his cock, Harry moaned and thrust his hips forward.

"I would never leave you; I think I am falling in love with you." He said as Draco went down on his knees and smirked up at him before licking the pre-cum dripping from his tip. When he put his lips on his hard cock, Harry gasped and held onto Draco's hair.

Draco looked up at him as he ran his lips along his long cock, his teeth lightly grazing his sensitive skin. As Harry forced his face closer to his pelvis, he sucked harder and gently squeezed his ball sack with his hand. After ten minutes of sucking hard and massaging his balls, Harry came hard in his mouth.

"Merlin Draco, that was bloody amazing." Harry watched as Draco swallowed his semen and licked the remainder off of his softening cock.

"Wait until you feel me fucking you from behind, let me show you how much I love you." Draco stood up and wiped the corner of his mouth. "Turn around and let me see that arse of yours, I want to be inside it."

Harry did as he was told and placed his hands above his head. "Fuck me Draco, make me scream in pleasure." His heart started to race, and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Draco slapped his arse three times before inserting three fingers into his tight hole one by one. When Harry was stretched far enough, Draco lined his hard cock up to his hole and slowly slid inside. "Fuck Harry, you feel so tight." He pushed in inch by inch until he was flat against his arse. He slid out slowly before thrusting back inside him and moaning.

"Oh Merlin, yes that feels so good." Harry groaned and kept making noises as Draco started to thrust harder with each push. The feeling of an upcoming orgasm was building again, and he pushed back, meeting each thrust from Draco. "Yes...Draco please."

"Shhh let me take you slowly, I want to make it memorable." He whispered into his ear and bit his earlobe as he slowed his thrust but kept them as intense. Draco started to lose control after twenty minutes and thrust hard and fast into him, making Harry shot his seed along the shower wall and scream Draco's name as he felt him fill up his arse with his hot seed.

As Draco slowly pulled out, he turned Harry around and kissed him hard. His tongue was fighting for dominance, and they pulled apart when they both needed air. "I love you, Harry Potter."

Harry looked into his eyes and looked worried, "You aren't lying to me are you?"

"Would I have just made love to you if I didn't?" He smirked and kissed his nose before walking back to the now cold shower and cleaning himself off.

After they both cleaned up, they sat on the bench in their clean clothes and held hands. "Oh Draco, I love you too."

Harry woke up with a start and felt a sticky feeling on his hands; had he really just had another dream about Draco. He lifted the hem of his pyjama bottoms up and saw he had them full of enough semen; he must have come twice. "Fuck, good thing I keep wards up around my bed at night."

Later that day, he saw Draco in class and blush crept up his neck as he thought of his dream. Harry felt himself get hard again and moaned in annoyance. "Why were you Moaning while you were staring at me? Do you have a crush on me Potter?" Draco walked close to him and noticed his erection through his pants, "Oh you want me. I know I'm attractive, but you know Potter, sometimes things are better talked about in private." He winked at Harry and went back to his seat.


End file.
